Little Twilight OneShots
by MartiniBabe
Summary: Little one-shots about Twilight. Hope you all like it. Criticism is welcomed,as is compliments.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Twilight One-Shots**

**Chapter: ****Walls**

**User Name: ****Martini Babe**

**Pairing: ****Jasper/Bella**

_**~*~Martini Babe~*~**_

I sat in the living room, listening to Edward slam his fist against Bella's bedroom wall. She was ashamed of what we had done. We kissed. We touched. We tasted. We joined in the most intimate of ways. Edward didn't know though. I thank Bella, who sat guiltily on the other side of the wall, for covering me with her shield. Edward would, should, never know.

He hit her wall one time more, this time more weak than the other times. He sighed, and his head fell against the wall. He felt confused, sad, rejected, defeated, I immediately felt guilty.

The next few days Bella locked herself in her room, building walls around herself. Figuratively, of course. Walls even I had tried to break through with no luck. Every time _I_ tried she'd feel a mix of emotions; love, longing, sadness, guilt, lust, agony, anger.

Then one day she let me in. We talked. We talked about what is to become of us. In the end she stayed with Edward and he never knew how I love her. Every day I watched him kiss her and her kiss back. The only thing giving me hope was her longing, crestfallen glances in my direction when no one was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Twilight One-Shots**

**Chapter: ****Play**

**User Name: ****Martini Babe**

**Pairing: ****Bella/Edward (AH)**

_**~*~Martini Babe~*~**_

The young, 21 year old, brown-eyed woman ran through the green forest past the green nature, laughing like the kid she was when she was 6 years old. The 23 year old, green-eyed Adonis ran after her, a light, throaty laugh escaping his perfectly sculpted lips. He chased her and adored how her chocolate wavy, locks waved behind her at the speed she ran. Just like her partially muddy white as snow dress.

"I'm going to get you, Bella!" Edward laughed as he said the words.

Bella giggled, "Yeah, right! I'm way too fast for you!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" she shouted behind her with a happy smile on her face.

Edward sped up his pace and finally matched hers. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to his chest. She giggled sweetly one more time, and then looked up at him. He looked down, almost getting lost in her chocolate orbs. She turned in his arms and covered his hands in her own. She squeezed his hand tightly and he squeezed her delicate white hand back. She stood up on her tippy toes, gave him a peck on his lips. She immediately pulled away, surprising him with her actions.

She turned around again and ran. He laughed again. He could never get tired of her young, free spirit. He loved her with his every being and would kill for Bella. He ran after her, the green whirring past him in a haze. The only thing he saw was his love, Bella and his heart beat faster at the sight of her joyful self. What he wouldn't do for her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight One-Shots**

**Chapter:** Wood

**Username: **Martini Babe

**Pairing: **Rosalie/Emmett

_**~*~Martini Babe~*~**_

I sat on the white leather couch staring at the burning wood in the fireplace. The fire crackled and spit tiny flames into the air. The fire brought back a memory from when I was human. On those rare nights where my mother and father would go away for a few days, I'd gather wood outside in the backyard, something a young loyal lady is not supposed to be doing. But I was always tired of doing nothing.

There was always a big pile of the best wood against the wall off the house out back. So, I went and lugged some wood to our fireplace which was located in the little living room. We had more than one living room, but this small one we never used for reasons I couldn't fathom. As all the wood was placed neatly and securely in place, I lit a single match and let it fall onto the wood.

After another few tries with the match the wood lit up in glorious flames that danced against the shadows of the room. I remember I'd fall asleep just looking at the flames thinking how it looked like the finest painting and wondering who out there is thinking the same thing.

I was interrupted from my reminiscence by my Emmett, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett asked after studying my expression of longing.

"Nothing. How was your day?" I knew I wasn't fooling him with my subject change but he let it go.

He then told me about his day; how he teased Bella and Edward, how he played with sweet little Renesmee, how he won a fight with Jasper and how he and Alice played a new game they invented with the family called 'Awesome'. I laughed at that one. And right there I knew I wouldn't give up anything to be human again if it means leaving him behind. I would rather live my forever with my love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight One-Shots**

**Chapter:** **Sky**

**User name: ****Martini Babe**

**Pairing: ****Renesmee (18 years old)**

_**~*~Martini Babe~*~**_

I lay in the freshly cut green grass watching the clouds that floated above and I wondered how one could really reach for the sky. Since I was a little girl I would watch the heavens with amazement. How the clouds formed themselves in various pictures and shapes. How the color of the beautiful sky would change during different times of the day. It was all so perfect, so peaceful.

The birds that flew above, flapping their wings and causing a slight breeze up in the skies, were so lucky that they could soar free in the open light. But their songs made me think they know just how lucky they are and they sing to the heavens their thankfulness.

I soon fell asleep listening to their serenades and looking at the dimming light of the sky that was turning a purple and pink, smearing like a work of art. And I dreamed of flying through the beauty that is above, singing my own thanks to the freedom life gives with open arms.

* * *

_**A/N: So, this one is a shorter chapter than the rest, but I hope you found it peaceful.**_


End file.
